my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eikyo Jooryoku
Eikyo Jooryoku (重力 影響 Jūryoku Eikyō), also known by his Hero name Super Lad, is a second year student at U.A. in its Class 2-B, studying to be a Hero. He got into U.A. via official recommendations from his parents, the Pro Heroes Isan Jooryoku and Sora Dabi. Appearance Eikyo has pale skin, bright green eyes, and shaggy, black hair. He has a somewhat stocky build, being rather muscular and tall for someone his age, with many girls considering him to be quite handsome. He is generally seen in the standard U.A. uniform. His streets clothes consist of a simple, black T-shirt, blue jeans with a belt, and black and white sneakers. His Hero costume consists of a black suit with large tubes and gold coloring on the arms and legs, with the coloring also covering his torso. He also wears a long, white cape. Personality Eikyo acts much like his father, or at least his father's public persona. He is very joyful and fun-loving, with many of those around him considering him to be a "treat" and very fun to spend time with. He forms attachments to new people very fast, allowing him to make many friends, and requests that people refer to him as "Ei". It is this personality, described as warm and welcoming, coupled with his impressive Quirk that make people believe he will be an excellent Hero someday. He also has somewhat of a satirical streak and will play practical jokes on his classmates. It is part of an ongoing joke with his friend Horatia that they act overly affectionate with each other, yet they deny any romantic interest in each other. Eikyo is very open with his life and what he's doing, as well as being somewhat of a daredevil, willing to do anything requested of him, whether it be serious or mundane task or a practical joke. Quirk and Abilities Air Pressure '(風圧 ''Fūatsu):' Eikyo's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air itself in the form of decreasing and increasing air pressure. Generally, Eikyo will increase air pressure in order to make it similar to a solid substance. This can allow him to create shields of air or use air as a walkway to traverse high places. Through the compression of air, Eikyo is able to also use long range attacks in the form of shockwaves or otherwise increase the power of his direct physical attacks. This is generally done in the form of a long range punch, hitting his target with a powerful blast of air. His own skill with his Quirk allows him to shape air into a multitude of objects (including discuses, throwing stars, and blades). These weapons have such great power they can effortlessly cut or dent steel, depending on sharpness. As his Quirk is also air-based, it is generally invisible to the naked eye. He considers it a combination of his father's gravity-amplifying Quirk and his mother's wind Quirk. However, his Quirk is only truly effective within fifteen meters of his person. While he can manipulate air farther distances from him, it will not be nearly as powerful. Also, Eikyo can only manipulate air within the space he is occupying. For example, he can only manipulate air within a box he's in and cannot affect the air outside it. Conversely, he cannot affect the air inside a box if he is outside of it. As a passive ability, Eikyo can sense the movement of the air within his effective radius, allowing him to sense the movements of anything within fifteen meters. * '''Aerial Walkway' (空中歩道 Kūchū Hodō):''' Eikyo manipulates the air in order to create a series of staircases to take himself to a higher elevation. After reaching his desired height, he then creates a straightforward platform to run across. The platform can be redirected or changed in elevation at will, as long as Eikyo consciously creates a new one for him to walk across. He can also return the air back to its normal, fully gaseous state, before it exits his Quirk's maximum effect radius to prevent people from following him. * '''Shatterstar (シャッタースター Shattāsutā):''' Eikyo manipulates the air around his fist, making it incredibly dense and compressed. He then makes a punching motion, sending forth a powerful burst of air that's capable of easily shattering bones. It is stronger the closer to his person the attack is, with his fist making direct contact with the target being its optimal level of strength. Anyone struck by this attack will find themselves flying tens of meters backwards at high velocity. However, the width of the burst itself is only the size of a fist, making it possible to miss if either his aim is off or if his target can sense or see the changes in the air. Also, after the punch exits his 15 meter limit, its strength immediately dissipates. When wearing his Hero costume, the attack's strength, speed, and range is increased. '''Overall Abilities: Eikyo is considered a prodigy by many of his peers. His reasoning and Quirk application in particular are highly advanced, allowing him to even go toe to toe with powerful Villains. Even other skilled Hero candidates, such as Zenji Kaisei, envy his strength and skill. Eikyo's skill is great enough that he got into U.A. via official recommendations. Equipment '''Hero Costume: '''Eikyo's Hero costume consists of a black suit that allows him to channel his air pressure changes inside his suit, increasing his own physical power. Using the tubing he can also refine and increase the power of his ranged attacks, making them as strong as one of his close range punches using Shatterstar. It also helps to overall increase the range of his concentrated attacks. Using tubing on his ankles, he is capable of controlled flight. Relationships Family Isan Jooryoku As Eikyo's father, Isan and Eikyo share a close relationship, despite him not being in his father's custody. Eikyo visits his father whenever he gets the chance. Eikyo is the only person that Isan will put on his normal Hero act for, but with whom it will actually be genuine. Eikyo is often stated to act much like his father in this regard. Sora Dabi As his mother, and the parent who has custody over him, Eikyo and Sora also share a close relationship. Sora is responsible for a great deal of his training in both Quirk application and how to conduct himself as a Hero. Eikyo looks up to her as a role model and mother, and is highly offended by anyone that insults her. Kaso Dabi Eikyo's uncle and godfather. When left alone by his parents as a child, Kaso was often the one who would look after him. Although, due to his own busy schedule as a Hero, Kaso would occasionally take Eikyo on patrols with him, solidifying his nephew's desire to become a Hero. Despite knowing of his current status as a criminal, Eikyo can't bring himself to share his parents' rage towards Kaso's alignment change. Friends Horatia Janpu Horatia is, and has been for some time, Eikyo's best friend. There closeness has developed to a level where the two often play practical jokes on their classmates, doing things that normally only romantic partners would do, such as cuddling, kissing, and having Horatia sit in his lap. It has gotten to the point that everyone believes the two are dating, while they are in fact just friends. Eikyo refers to it as "being incredibly platonic". Zenji Kaisei Eikyo is also friends with Zenji from Class 2-A. Despite being the one to have defeated him in the first year stage of the U.A. Sports Festival, the two struck up a fast friendship. Eikyo considers Zenji highly skilled for someone with much less time training in the Hero Course while Zenji admires Eikyo's naturally strong Quirk and combat prowess. Unfortunately for Eikyo, Zenji and Horatia have a mutual disdain for each other, which often forces him to break up their quarrels. Trivia * Regarding Eikyo's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: ** He is student No. 8 in Class 2-B. ** Eikyo got into U.A. via official recommendations (in his case from his parents, who are both famous Heroes). Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 2-B (BDS)